Hambre
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Ike tiene un secreto que solo su amigo Marth lo sabe y saldrá a relucir por culpa de su hambre. ¿Qué tendrá que ver los filetes y las costillas en todo esto? One-Shot


Quiero dedicar esta historia a Zeldi-chan…Ya que en poco tiempo, me he encariñado con esta especial comentadora y escritora ajajá…

**Derechos: **Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece, de serlo así ya habría sacado de la pobreza a más de 1,000 persona :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hambre<em>**

Ike lo tenía todo… Belleza, fuerza, liderazgo, inteligencia, amigos y, porque no, dinero (Smash por si acaso). Pero lo que realmente él deseaba, no lo tenía y eso era la atención de la hermosa princesa de Hyrule. Esa sabia princesa que la mayoría de la veces lucía muy seria pero nunca dejando ese toque de tranquilidad y dulzura. Esa chica que se había metido en su cabeza desde el día en que lucho junto a ella. Primero por su valor y sabiduría, luego por su belleza. Porque en toda su vida compartió con mujeres hermosas, incluyendo a la misma Reina Elincia. Pero jamás había conocido a un ser tan completo como lo era Zelda. Lamentablemente pocas veces se hablaban, ya que ella era una mujer muy ocupada y él se la pasaba entrenando. Quizás cuando estaba libre de sus deberes podrían intercambiar unas palabras, pero siempre había alguien que los interrumpía. Sino eran los niños, quienes admiraban a la chica y la querían como una hermana mayor o madre, era ese chico raro de sombrero verde. Porque no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta ese chico tenía interés en su joven soberana y eso a Ike, lo ponía furioso.

Para él, al principio, le era raro encontrarse pensando en esas cosas. ¿Por qué desde cuando su admiración paso a ser gusto? Y ¿De gusto a amor? No sabría explicarlo, lo único que si tenía claro era que esa chica, tenía que saber de sus sentimientos, y si era posible, corresponderlos…

**-Ike, ¿En qué piensas?**-Le preguntó su joven amigo de tiara.

**-En nada… Nada importante.**-Se limitó a responder.

**-Debe ser importante para que medites en eso. ¿Algo tiene que ver la señorita Zelda?-**Dijo sorprendiendo a su mercenario amigo.

Hace unas semanas atrás, el príncipe Marth había descubierto a Ike mirando a Zelda con intensidad y en ese momento el joven espadachín le confesó todo lo que había experimentado por la joven princesa. Provocando que desde esos instantes, los dos se hicieran buenos amigos. Para Marth de ser protegido a consejero e Ike de caballero a amigo.

**-Si… Pensaba en ella.-**Suspiró el más alto.

**-¡Calma amigo!-**Le animó el príncipe.-**Ya te dije que es lo que debes hacer**

**-Lo sé, pero es que no me atrevo.-**Respondió con nostalgia el guerrero.

**-¡Vaya! Tan valiente en la arena y tan cobarde con una chica.-**Se rio el noble.-**Que yo sepa, la señorita Zelda no muerde ni hiere…-**

**-¡Lo sé!-**Sonrió embobado el chico.-**Ella es tan buena y noble.-**

**-Jajaja, es que todavía no me acabo de creer que el chico más serio de esta mansión este tan enamorado.-**Volvió a reír el elegante muchacho.

**-Y que… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sheeda?-**Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el mercenario derrumbando instantáneamente la risa de su amigo.

**-No molestes…-**Dijo enojado y sonrojado el príncipe de Altea.**-Pensándolo bien… Me tengo que ir.-**

**-Si adiós, "señorito Marth"…Jajajaja-**Río al fin Ike.**-Creo que él esta incluso más enamorado que yo.-**

Sheeda, era el interés amoroso de Marth allá en Altea y no esta demás decir que ambos se correspondían. Solo que eran los dos tan tímidos que no se atrevían declararse…

**-Me pregunto… ¿Quién estará cocinando hoy y que preparara?-**Se auto-preguntó el joven. - **¡Solo espero que sea costillas o filetes!-**(1)

**-¡Bajen ya!-**Gritó una voz desde el piso de abajo.- **¡La cena esta lista!-**

Ni siquiera Sonic pudo bajar tan rápido como lo hizo Ike, ya que era más que sabido que Kirby, Yoshi e Ike eran los amantes número uno de la comida(2). Cuando bajo, cuan larga sorpresa fue encontrarse con un banquete de todas las carnes posible, excepto de sus amados filetes y costillas.

**-¿Por qué nadie cocina filete o costilla?-**Murmuró un poco molesto Ike.**-Bueno, por lo menos tengo de que comer…-**

Después de haber bajado, todos se habían reunido en la gran mesa de la mansión... Muchos estaban maravillados por tan deliciosa comida, incluso Ike se olvidó de las costillas y los filetes. Aunque preguntaron y preguntaron, nadie pudo deducir quien había cocinado, suponiendo que la persona era tan modesta para no querer recibir halagos directamente. Ya una vez que todos los luchadores terminaron de comer, poco a poco se fueron retirando a donde le placieran, a diferencia de Ike, que bien muchos podrían decir que era muy inteligente y planeaba averiguar quién era el cocinero… Pero la verdad es que él se había quedado con hambre. ¿Seis pedazos de pollo, diez de alitas, tres de carne cocida, cuatro pechugas, ensalada, arroz, postre y jugo de naranja, eso a quién le llenaba? Por lo menos a Ike, no…

**-¡Ike! ¿Por qué no te has ido?-**Preguntó una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

**-Yo… pues, me quede con hambre.-**Trató de sonar lo más seguro y serio posible.

**-Ya veo… ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible si has comido demasiado?-** Dijo divertida la joven de ojos azules.

**-Pues, digamos que entrene de más y se comieron mi ración extra.-**Sonrío de una manera tan infantil el serio chico. (3)

**-Jajaja Peach tenía razón.-**Río con delicadeza la castaña.

**-Si…-**Contestó risueño Ike.-**Espera… ¿Cómo que Peach tenía razón?**-

**-De que tú eres otra persona cuando se trata de comida.-**Sopló la muchacha recogiendo los platos.

**-Deja que te ayude.-**Se ofreció el hambriento chico.-**Pues, realmente no sé qué tan cierto sea eso… Pero admito que tengo un gran apetito, como la Bestia Tribu Laguz.-**(4)

**-Ya veo.-**Asistió la joven aceptando la ayuda dada.

**-Veo que fuiste tú quien cocino.-**Observó ya con varios platos en mano.

**-Así es.**-Finalizó la joven chica.

Durante el viaje a la cocina, hablaron un poco acerca de sus naciones. Ike le contó que nunca le interesó ser alguien con honores, pero que la actual reina Elincia era muy obstinada y lo reconoció como Señor del ejército de liberación de Crimea y más tarde cómo un Caballero de su corte. En cambio Zelda le escuchaba y le hablo acerca de su reinado que recientemente fue atacado por seres del crepúsculo llamado Twili.

**-Pues tengo una hermana que se llama Mist, es my buena con las espadas... Ella es muy dulce, tierna, fuerte, valiente y… la extraño mucho.-**Comentó tristemente el guerrero.-**Pero sé que está bien. Los chicos la respetan y en todo caso Titania esta con ella.-**

**-¿Quién es Titania?-**Preguntó curiosa la princesa de Hyrule mientras fregaba los platos (sí, la maldición de la mansión, tú cocinas tú friegas).

**-Es una amiga mía que fue caballera** (5)** en la corte de Crimia, es la comandante de los "Greil Mercenaries" de quienes soy actualmente el capitán, y fue mi asesora en toda mi aventura. Me trataba como a un niño pequeño y es una paladín…-**Contó feliz Ike, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la barra.**-Como tal pudo haber sido mi madrastra, ya que aunque no me lo dijera, sé que amaba a mi padre.-**

**-¡Vaya! Es una persona muy especial entonces.-**Dijo Zelda cuando hubo terminado de fregar.-**Tenias hambre, ¿no?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**Cuestionó el joven temiendo a lo que venía.

**-Pues, que cocinare algo para ti.-**Contestó la princesa.-**Solo dime que es lo que deseas.-**

**-No gracias, princesa.-**Se paró un poco alterado el mercenario.**-Usted ya cocino y…-**

**-No te preocupes, para mí es un gusto cocinar y en el castillo nunca me dejaban.-**Soltó una risita la pacifica chica.- **Tenia que escaparme para poder aprender y poder ejercer esto que tanto me gusta.-**

**-¿En serio?-**Preguntó perplejo el chico de pelo azul

**-En serio.-**Afirmó con una sonrisa la castaña.

**-Pues… ¿Puedes hacerme filete o costillas sin picante?-**Le preguntó con una cara tan infantil que era imposible de creer que aquel hombre era Ike.

**-Eh…Si, pero pienso que te estas aprovechando de mi.-**Comentó Zelda sacando los ingredientes.

**-Tú dijiste que te gustaba cocinar y que pidiera lo que deseara.-**Le recordó el maduro chico.

**-¡Si, ya sé!-**Exclamó feliz la joven.**-Estas como Link…-**

Y hay todo el ambiente de felicidad por parte del joven cayo, hasta el hambre se le quito…

**-¿Cómo Link?-**Dudó Ike.

**-Así es… Pero a diferencia de ti, él es amanta de los postres.-**Le miró la muchacha.-**Pero lamentablemente, todavía no se hacer dulces.-**

Y la alegría volvió a reinar en el corazón de Ike, esperanzado de tener un punto a su favor e igual también el hambre regreso.

Luego de un rato, la princesa Zelda le había cocinado un manjar de filetes (ya que no había costillas) al joven guerrero, quien gustoso se lo comió pensando que era lo más delicioso que jamás había probado (pensamientos de enamorado). Tras terminar de comer y nuevamente fregar, los dos decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores de la mansión.

**-Y dime… ¿Tienes pareja en tu mundo?-**Preguntó la morena sorprendiendo al capitán de los "Greil Mercenaries".

**-Eh, no…No tengo a nadie.-**Respondió un poco avergonzado el de pelo azul. **-¿Y tú?-**

**-Yo tampoco tengo a nadie…-**Le sonrió la dulce chica.

**-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Una chica tan bonita como tú?-**Pero cayó abruptamente.-**Yo pensé que salías con Link.-**

**-No, como crees.-**Le detuvo la chica.**-Link es un gran amigo, es el héroe de mi pueblo y fue quien me salvo la vida. Pero yo nunca lo podré ver más allá que un amigo.**- (6)

**-Pero, él a ti te…-**Fue interrumpido.

**-No juzgues por lo que vez, Ike. A pesar de que Link sea un chico mayor, sigue con el pensamiento de un niño.-**Le aclaró la castaña.

**-Zelda…yo…-**Pero paró, no encontraba el valor para confesarse.

**-¿Si, Ike?-**Dijo acercándose un poco, para poder escucharlo mejor.

_"**Confío en usted Sir Ike…Yo sé que usted puede hacerlo…" **_(7)

Y hay las palabras que la reina Elincia le dijo antes de luchar, sucumbieron su mente...Quizás esta ocasión no es una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien parecido a Black Knight (6) o una batalla Smash con los otros concursantes… Pero esto significaba mucho para él, demasiado para su gusto y de una manera u otra, su vida dependía de esto…

**-Zelda...Quizás yo no sea el héroe que tu mereces o el hombre ideal… Pero yo desearía que tú me…-**Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

**-Ike, a veces los actos vale más que mil palabras.-**Sonrió con dulzura la soberana de Hyrule.

E instantáneamente el joven entendió la indirecta y sonriéndole se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro. Pensando en las innumerables veces que soñó con ese simple roce… Roce que llego y rápidamente se convirtió en un beso deseado y pacífico, temiendo a que cuando se alejara todo hubiera sido cosas de su imaginación...Estaba tan enamorado y lo admitía, no importara quien lo supiera o quien lo contradiga.

**-Zelda, realmente me gustas y quisiera saber… Si quisieras ser mi novia.-**Le preguntó una vez que se hubieran separado.

-**Claro que si, Ike e igual forma tú me gustas mucho…-**Le contestó volviéndolo a besar con amor.

Después de esa noche, lo chicos eran oficialmente pareja y para sorpresa de Ike, Link le felicito con un abrazo y un "Si le haces daño, olvídate de tu futuro"…Todos en la mansión aceptaron su relación, hasta Master Hand bajo y los bendijo con lagrima en los ojos (¿?).Pero él que más feliz estaba entre los amigo era Marth, quien acercándose le dijo…

**-¡Felicidades! Seguiste mi consejo amigo. Espero que seas muy feliz y que cuides bien a la señorita Zelda.-**

**-¡Claro Marth! Lo haré… Sabes amigo, tienes que confesártele a Sheeda. Ella es una gran mujer y te merece.**-Le informó Ike.**- Además, tú la amas ¿cierto?-**

**-Tienes razón.-**Se limitó a suspirar el príncipe.-**Tomare tú ejemplo y me le confesare.-**

**-¡Eso es!-**Le empujó el ahora alegre mercenario.

**-¡Oye Zelda, controla a tu novio!-**Gritó Marth en el piso.- **¡Que es un salvaje!-**

-**Jajajaja...-**Río Ike.

-**¡Ike!**-Le llamó la atención su novia.

**-Lo siento,lo siento.-**Se disculpó alegremente el joven de la cinta.

Todo esto era observado por Link quien se encontraba feliz de que su "hermanita" estuviera con alguien digna de ella. Quizás él nunca tuvo el valor para expresarle sus sentimientos, pero como su naturaleza era ser alegre no parecía afectarle…

**_-Solo espero que seas muy feliz, a lado del hombre que siempre amaste…Desde que lo vistes.-_**Susurró al viento el joven de sobrero verde.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del mi tercer One-Shot<strong>

(1)En verdad los filetes y las costillas son los alimentos favoritos de Ike...En una conversación de soporte con Titania él lo dice.

(2)Ciertamente a Ike le encanta comer, lo confesó en la misma conversación con Titania.

(3)A veces en el juego, Ike podía ser un poco infantil.

(4)Fue la comparación que Ike se hizo en la conversación con Titania, refiriéndose a su apetito (y mire que ese animal come...).

(5)Me refiero a que ella era guerrera de la corte de la Realeza que luchaba y todo como un caballero (no hombre sino soldado) y así ella se presentaba.

**Esta parte (6) no puede ser leída por Zeldi-chan**

(6)Digo "nunca lo podré ver más allá que un amigo" ya que esta pareja si me gusta mucho y aunque no me gustara a millones de fan sí y si fuera verdad lo que dijo Zelda aquí, estuviera mintiendo ya que en otro universo(mente de alguien) ella está pecando con un romance con Link(¿Quien entendió mi ilógica explicación?)

**Fin de lo que Zeldi-chan "no puede leer"...**

(7)Algo parecido le dijo la Reina Elincia en el juego antes de él partir a la lucha...

(8)Villano y enemigo de Ike.

_Bueno, les agradezco de antemano los que hayan leído este mini One-shot_**. **_Me siento orgullosa por él y no sé porque ya que no hubo comedia, pero bueno..._

Zeldi-Chan espero que te haya gustado, porque lo hice especialmente para ti :D

_Sin más me despido..._

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
